Forgotten Journals
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: Follow Darrell and her new family in a series of trial and tribulations as they try to discover how to control her powers, train her to be a ninja, and deal with a new sister. A few sad chapters are included, but most of them will have some humor in the mix. I do not own TMNT, but I do own my O.C. T for language.
1. Prologue

**_This is my story._**

* * *

><p>My name is Darrell. Not many people get to know me as well as the turtles do, but even they don't know the whole story. I was born with powers like no other, and not many know about it. Until now. I have decided to revile my secret to you, through my journals. Where do I start though? How about...The beginning, when my family found out about my powers.<p>

When my mother was pregnant with me, she underwent some experimentation from some strange men, who I later found out were the Kraang. Nothing happened to her physically, but they injected her with some sort of serums. My mother said one was brown, one was yellow, and one blue. They injected them in her abdomen, knowing that I was in there. She was 6 months pregnant with me at the time. She was dumped in a dark ally way, close to the police station. They never found the strange men that took her, but she never told the authorities about the injections.

A few months later, I was born. I was a normal baby, healthy, and cute. I had brown hair with blonde highlights, and blue eyes. But when I was 3 years old, my family found out what the brown serum did to me. My older sister, Carolyn, who was 5 at the time, was riding her bike along the road we lived on. It was a quiet day, not many people were outside. Carolyn fell over, and was just about to get hit by an oncoming car, when I noticed it, and reached my hand out, while running to Carolyn. Suddenly, rocks flew up in front of the car, in-between it and my sister. The car crashed, the driver was drunk, and he died upon impact. My sister just stared at me, calling for our parents.

We found out that I was able to control earth, but we didn't know what the other serums did to me. My parents took us to upstate New York, a very secluded place. Everyday, my parents had to watch me, to make sure that I wasn't a danger. When I was 4, we found out what the blue serum did. I had just gotten very upset with my younger sister, Sarah, who was 1 at the time. She had just fallen over, but started laughing in this funny way. I laughed at her laugh, turning the ground around me to ice. As I laughed harder, snow started to fall in the house. My parents rushed in to see what was happening, only to find me cold to the touch.

We found out that when I was protecting people, worried, and scared, I controlled earth. When I was happy, I controlled ice. But the yellow serum was a mystery, one we never got the chance to figure out together.

When I was 6, I had another younger sister, Rebecca, who was about to turn 1 at the time. I was playing outside with my new friend April, who was about my age, when a white van pulled up.

"April, it's almost 3" My mom yelled "You should go home"

"Ok" April replied, running for the woods, a shortcut to her house "Bye, Darrell" As soon as she was in the woods, my mother ran outside, grabbing me, and ran away from the van.

"Mommy, what is it?" I asked

I looked over to the van, as a dozen men in suits came out of it. They all had these strange guns, and they were firing at us! I screamed as beams flew past my head, sending rocks at their heads. Somehow, I made a small rock monster, as it attacked the men.

"George!" my mom yelled "Get to the van!"

"What's wrong Angela?" he asked, walking to the door.

"They've come for her" my mom replied, handing me to him. "I'll get the babies, you get her and Carolyn" She ran inside as my dad took me to our barn, threw me in the van, and ran to get Carolyn.

My mom came running in, placing my younger sister's in their carseats, before running to get my dad and older sister. My dad and older sister came in, sat down in their seats, as my dad started the car. My mom was about to jump in the car, when the men broke into the barn, grabbing her.

"GO!" she yelled, as she was dragged off

My dad took off, knowing full well that if we stayed, I would be taken. We took off for the city, leaving my mother behind.

We had been in the city for a few months, but when my sisters went to school, I had to stay home, as my father was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control my emotions. He began teaching me how to control it. Since most of it came from my hands, we put gloves on me. But they only worked for a little while, before my powers fought through them. But we did find out what the yellow serum did.

I was scared one night, about 5 months after we came to New York, due to a major thunder storm. My dad rushed in to see what was wrong when he saw flying rocks, only to be hit by one. When I noticed what I had done, I stopped and ran over to him. He was hit in the head, had a nasty gash. He put his head on mine, telling me that he was ok, and began singing a lullaby that my mother used to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

I decided to join in

_Let your life shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Come and turn back time_

My highlights began to glow, but my eyes were looking at the ground, and I didn't notice my father stop singing.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_May your pain be mine_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_And turn back time_

When I was finished with the song, I felt a pain on my forehead. I lifted my head to find out that the gash on my father's head was gone, but it was replaced by a gash on my head. I now had the ability to transfer wounds. Just then, Rebecca started crying, and my dad got up to take care of her. I looked in the mirror to see a mark, like the gash had healed over instantly. My father thought I was crazy when I told him this, not recalling the event.

So to recap, I can control rock, ice, can transfer wounds to myself, and can make people forget about stuff, but only depending emotion or tune.

Well, let's just say my life is interesting.


	2. Reunion

_**I forgot to include this in the last chapter, but I do not own any of the original songs**_**.**

* * *

><p>When I turned 15, my father decided to tell me the reason why I was so special. He told me everything I've told you, which made me angry, him keeping it from me for so long.<p>

"I knew I was different, but why didn't you tell me sooner!" I yelled

"I was trying to protect you" he replied

"Protect me!" I yelled, louder "You lied to me!"

"Darrell, if you will calm down-" he said, reaching for my arm.

"NO!" I screamed, shooting ice from my hand, as it went through the open window, and hitting the house across the street through the street. 'Angry' I thought 'That's a new one'. "Go"

My father left the room as I locked the door, then ran to the balcony I had on the window. I began crying, and as I calmed down, I thought of what my family was doing to me, keeping me inside my entire life. I began to sing to calm myself down more.

_I've got my family's love, I shouldn't ask for more_

_I've got so many things, I should be thankful for_

_Guess I have everything, except I guess_

_A door_

I looked down at my hands, and as I was getting upset, the stone on the balcony started to break.

_Perhaps it's better that I stay in_

I looked into the night sky of New York City

_But tell me_

_When will my life_

_Begin_

I fell asleep there on the balcony, unaware that across the street, there were shadows, going on their normal patrol. They must have known it would be a cold night, because the next morning, I found a blanket on me, even though I don't get cold at all. I just brushed it off, thinking it was one of my younger sisters.

A year later, I decided I had enough of my family, trying to get me to control my powers. I was always locked in my room, just so I could control them, even then I wasn't having much luck. I was feared, alone, and tired of these feelings. So late one night, while everyone was asleep, I decided to run away. I had some money I had saved up, some clothing, and my powers. I stood at the edge of the balcony, staring into the world. My room is all I had know about for the past 7 years of my life.

_Look at the world, so close and I'm half-way to it_

_Look at it all, so big, do I even dare_

_Look at me, here at last, I just have to do it_

I was having a few second thoughts

_Should I just, No. Here I go_

I began to make the rocks rise, building myself a staircase to the world below. As I ran down it, I was laughing. I was finally going to see the world, get away from those four walls. I got to the final step before I hit the street, when I paused, looking at the ground for a moment, before I stepped down, one foot at a time. I giggled, taking in all the scents, sounds, and sights.

_Just smell the food, the ground, just how I dreamed they'd be_

_Just feel that warming breeze, the way it's calling me_

_For like the first time ever! I'm completely free_

I motioned for the staircase to fall back into the ground, before I began running.

_I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing_

_And leaping, and bounding, hair-flying, heart-pounding_

_And splashing, and freely, and finally feeling_

_Now's when my life begins_

My celebration was cut short when I spotted the strange men that took my mother, in a dark ally way. They must have spotted me too, because as soon as I ducked behind a dumpster, they walked over to where I was.

"Kraang, it is the one known as Experiment 14" one of them said

"Capture the one known as Experiment 14 for Kraang" another one said, although they sounded the same.

I got scared, throwing a wall of rocks at them, smashing them against a nearby wall. I wanted to ask them why they took my mother, when a beam flew by my face, from more men behind me. I got angry, this time, freezing them in their place, while I threw more rocks at them. Something hit me in the back, and I fell over. I tried to get up, but found someone on me.

"Let me go!" I yelled, suddenly feeling tired

"You heard the lady" I heard a strange voice yell, knocking the person off of me "Let her go"

I didn't see much before I blacked out, only a flash of green, blue, purple, orange, and red, before sleep over came me.

When I came to, I could feel myself being carried. I thought I had been captured, but I couldn't move to send stone into their brains.

"Master Splinter" a voice yelled "We have a problem"

"And a heavy one too" a closer voice said

I began to open my eyes to see a green creature with a purple mask on. I screamed, landing on the ground, sending rocks at the creatures head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" the creature said

"Darrell?" I heard someone say

I stopped throwing rocks and looked at the place where the voice came from. I saw a girl with familiar red hair, surrounded by another three creatures with different colored masks.

"April?" I asked "Is, is that you?"

"I, I haven't seen you in 7 years" she said running to me, then hugging me "You just disappeared one day. I missed you"

I hugged her back "I missed you too"

"Wait," another creature said, this time with a red mask on "You know this chick?"

"We used to be neighbors" April replied, pulling out of the hug "Guys, this is my old friend, Darrell. Darrell these are my new friends, Leonardo" she pointed to one with a blue mask "Donatello" She pointed at the one I had been throwing rocks at "Michelangelo" she pointed to an orange masked one, with a creepy smile "and Raphael" she pointed at the red one.

"Um, how were you just doing that?" Michelangelo asked

"Doing what?"

"Sending rocks at Donnie's head without throwing them at him?" Leonardo asked

"Uh, yeah," April said "That's new to me"

"Well," I said, trying to get away from the subject, before an idea came to me "Let me show you"

Everyone gathered next to me, trying to understand how I could do what I did.

_"Flower gleam and glow" _I sang _"Let you life shine. Make the clock reverse. Come and turn back time"_

When I was finished with my short tune, all the turtles and April were in a daze. I giggled, wondering how much they forgot.

"Very impressive" A voice said

I jumped, not recognizing the voice. I whirled around to see a giant, bipedal rat, with a kimono on.

"Not many people can get my sons to forget about things that fast, unless your Michelangelo" he said, walking over to me "What is your name child?"

"Darrell?" April said, coming out of her daze

"Weren't you just in my arms?" Donnie asked

"I jumped down" I quickly replied, before turning to April "I missed you April"

"I missed you too" April said, hugging me

I looked over at Splinter, who winked at me, telling me that he would keep the past few seconds as a secret.


	3. The Song

When I was younger, when we still had my mother and lived at the farmhouse, we had music all around us. My mother everyday would be singing, humming, or playing an instrument. One she sang to me every night, had long since been forgotten. As soon as we entered the city, my father insisted that we never sing again, the melodies reminding him of what he left behind. I sang to myself every now and then, just remembering melodies I had heard from my neighbors. I was feared, no able to express myself. I was trapped in my room, for 10 years.

* * *

><p>As soon as April pulled away from our hug, I could tell that she was about to cry. "Guys, this is my old friend, Darrell" she said "Darrell these are my friends, Leonardo" she pointed to one with a blue mask "Donatello" She pointed at the one I had been throwing rocks at "Michelangelo" she pointed to an orange masked one, with a creepy smile "and Raphael" she pointed at the red one.<p>

"Deja-vu" I thought, waving at the turtles. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from a room across from us.

"Sounds like trouble" Donatello said, running to said room. He came out a few minutes later "Purple Dragons. Their robbing a lab"

"Let's go beat some shell" Raphael replied, cracking his knuckles

"April, you take care of your friend, we'll take care of the Dragons" Leonardo said, before jumping out of the door, followed by his brothers

"Ok..." I said looking at April "Who are the 'Purple Dragons'?

"Their a gang on the East side of town" April replied "The guys deal with them often"

"Can we go watch the fight April?" I asked "Please? I've always wanted to see a ninja fight"

"Really?"

"No, but I do now!"

"Fine" she replied "Just this once, only because I haven't seen you in 10 years"

We arrived at the scene, just in time to see the action. We hid on the roof next to the store, giving us a perfect view. Every now and then I sent a stone at one of the bad guys heads, but only when no one was watching. They fought out of the lab into a nearby music store. The humans fled within a matter of minutes, while the guys gave each other high-five's, or in their case, high-three's. Consumed by the energy built up within me, I jumped down from my hiding spot, landing right in front of the turtles.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I yelled, getting nothing but blank stares from the guys. Leo threw a smoke bomb, and 5 seconds later, they were gone.

"Wait!" I yelled "I won't tell!" But they were gone. "Gahhhh, just when I think I can have friends" I yelled. As I began to walk away from the store, my foot hit a guitar, strumming a chord. I giggled, changing my attention to the nearby bongos. I banged on those, before blowing out of a saxophone. I looked at a piano. I strummed a few chords, giggling, before I sang.

_"La la la la la, la la la la la"_

"Huh?" I thought

_"La la la la" _I hit one of the keys

_"Under the bright blue endless sky"_

I began wondering where that came from. I knew the tune, but from where?

_"Wait, I remember that_  
><em>How I know that song<em>  
><em>I remember sitting in the moonlight and that feeling<em>  
><em>What's that feeling?<em>  
><em>I remember,"<em>

_"Yes,_  
><em>How I know that song<em>  
><em>Though it's been so long<em>  
><em>I remember happiness with out a floor or ceiling<em>  
><em>What's that feeling<em>  
><em>I remember"<em>

I now knew where the song came from. My mother used to sing it to me when I had trouble controlling my powers. I heard the police in the distance, as I fled to the roof where April was, who was now gone.

_"Oh! I remember her, and how we were_  
><em>I remember wanting with the evening, would be bringing<em>  
><em>I remember singing under the bright blue endless sky<em>  
><em>Things try to measure the days that we treasure<em>  
><em>And I, I remember... I remember music"<em>

I thought about how long it had been since I was able to sing like this, almost 10 years. My father was to blame, he was the one who outlawed music in our house.

_"And I'm never going back to the silent law he wrote_  
><em>I will sing in every tempo, every last chromatic note<em>  
><em>For I, I remember her<em>  
><em>I remember music<em>  
><em>And I remember LOVE"<em>

That was the feeling I remembered. Oh, how I longed to be loved again, not feared, being left alone.

_"Love"_

"Darrell?"

I turned around to see April and the turtles, not to far away from me. April had curiosity written on her face, along with Michelangelo.

"Heh, heh..." I said "Hey...guys"

"You said you remember love" April said, stepping towards me "What do you mean by that?"

I thought about it. Could I trust them with my secret? I sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked

"We're mutant turtles" Raphael said "Who are we going to tell?"

"What is it Darrell?" Donatello asked, stepping next to April

"I have...powers" I said, almost in a whisper

"What?" Leonardo said

"Powers" I blurt out "I can control rock, ice, I can heal people, at the expense of my own pain, and I can make people forget stuff"

"What?" They all said at once, their mouths almost hitting the floor

"Let me show you" I said

I picked up a corner of the roof with a flick of my wrist, bringing in front of the others. I then covered it in ice, getting an 'oooooooo' out of Michelangelo, before dropping it to the ground.

"They get out of control sometimes though" I said, before noticing a cut on Donatello's arm "Let me see your arm" I said, grabbing it and taking out my hair, which was in a bun. I wrapped one of my highlights around his arm.

_"Heal what has been hurt  
>May your pain be mine<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine" <em>I sang

As soon as the tune was finished, I hissed, feeling pain in my arm. I unwrapped my hair before looking down at my arm. A cut, not to deep, but long, was in my arm, quickly healing over.

"Woah" was all Donatello could say, examining his arm.

"Are you ok?" Michelangelo asked

"Yeah, just give it a minute" I replied "So you won't tell?"

"Again, no one to tell" Raphael huffed "Let's just get her home!"

'Boy, does he have a temper' I thought

"Wait, she still hasn't answered my question" April said "What do you mean by 'remember love'?" She was more stern this time.

"I-I lost my mother about 10 years ago" I said, looking at the ground "These men came after me because of my powers. My family escaped, but the got to my mother. Ever since then, I have been feared in my house. My mother was the only one who...Who loved me. You saved me from those men tonight"

"The Kraang?!" Donatello exclaimed

"You know them?" I asked, confused at his reaction

"Their an alien race from another dimension" he explained "They've been trying to take over the Earth for sometime now. But why do they want you? How do they even know about your powers?"

"Because..." I said stepping forward "Because they gave them to me"


	4. The Fight

_**Sorry to say, but part of this chapter will reflect part of my life. I just felt like I needed to get this out of my **_**_system..._**

* * *

><p>As I told my backstory to the turtles, I felt the presence of an unknown source. Being out for the first time out of my house in 10 years, I just thought it was the people down below and brushed it off.<p>

"So, what's yours?" I asked the others as soon as I was finished "How do you exist?"

Leonardo began explaining what happened to them, their mutation, their sensi, their training, even talked about the Shredder. I was amazed at the fact that ninjas still existed, then again, I had only read about them. I looked at the time.

"HA!" I laughed "I've been out of my house for 6 hours and not once did I lose control!"

"Does...does it happen often?" Michelangelo asked, taking a step back

"Maybe we should get you home" Donatello said, stepping in front of Michelangelo

"No way!" I yelled "You have no idea what I have to deal with at my house! It's always arguing, screaming, and fear! I can't go back!" Flurries appeared around me as I panicked. "I-I can't go back. He-he will-"

I felt a pinch on my neck as I went limp, facing the ground. When I was flipped over, I saw Leonardo, with guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, reaching into my back pocket, looking for some form of I.D. "I can't find out where she lives" he said

"Give me a minute" Donatello said, turning to April "What's her last name?" he asked, pulling out a cell phone. A minute later, he turned around. "She lives across from April"

"Then let's go" Raphael replied, lifting me over his shoulders.

I may have been paralyzed, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I threw several rocks at Raphael's head with my mind power, causing him to drop me.

"That's it" he said as he hit my neck, this time, turning everything to black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I found myself back in my room. As I sat up I heard screaming, coming from the other side of my door.<p>

"Well, you should have told me sooner!" my dad screamed "You have to go!"

"I have an important test" my older sister, Carolyn, screamed back "I have to skip it!"

"Do you not care about your mother anymore!" my dad replied, still screaming

"We wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't have left her behind, 10 years ago!" Carolyn yelled

I fell over onto my pillow, crying, a blizzard starting in my room. This happened at least once a week, sometimes more often. I can't take the arguing, always returning back to mom. After my experience last night, I was done. I got up, stormed to my door, and screamed as I opened it,

"ENOUGH!" A bunch of snow flew across their face as I opened their door, startling them. "It's been 10 years, and all you guys seem to do is fight! Well I'm done! I'm done with the fighting! I'm done with the screaming!" I stared at my father with such hate, such anger, that I didn't even know I had in me. "And I'm done with _you_" The tears on my face going went sad, to angry in a matter of seconds.

My father took a moment to collect his thoughts before he walked up to me. I could smell the alcohol in his breath, the strong stench of it in his clothes. He raised his hand and stuck me across the face.

"Bitch," he said "You will treat me with the respect I deserve. I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it. You leave your room ever again, I swear, I will _kill _you!"

I kept glaring at him, trying to keep my powers under control. My face stung, but quickly healed over.

"What are you gonna do dad?" I said, my tone dropping "Leave me behind like you did mom, let the aliens get to me, experiment on me, 'cause I could always find them if I wanted too"

"What are you talking about 'aliens'?" he asked "They were men that took you mother and turned you into a monster"

I lost it. I threw my hands out in front of me, sending sharp icicles at him, pinning him to the wall, one striking his face. I walked over to him as he yelled,

"Heal me, bitch! I am your father, now heal me goddamnit"

"That 'father' is where you are wrong" I said, stepping closer "I found a new family, one that will love me for who I am. So you better watch out, because when they hear about you, and they will hear about you, they will strike so fast, so hard, you won't know what hit you" I turned around "Oh, and the men, they're aliens from another dimension, trying to make weapons out of humans. Looks like instead of me, they should be hunting you...Monster"

I walked into my room, opened the window, and made a staircase to the ground, just as I had the night before. When I got to the pavement, I heard my father screaming like a mad man as I dropped the staircase.

"You come back here!" he screamed "I am your father! I own you!"

'Not any more' I thought as I made my way to the nearest manhole cover, dashing throughout the sewers, trying to find my new home. On my way, I found a piece of a mirror and looked into it. My face had the outline of a hand on it, where my 'dad' had slapped me. 'It will heal' I thought as I moved on 'The last one did'.

The mark on my face from my childhood, when I had healed 'dad', had been gone in a month. A bruise should be gone in a week. As I got closer to the lair, I could hear arguing, but not on the same level as my family. Almost like, teasing arguing. I was a big change from what I normally heard. I stepped into the lair with my head down, not getting any attention.

"Hey guys" I whispered, raising my head to see the turtles staring at me "Ya miss me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, the arguing does happen, in fact, tonight was one of the worst fights, and over a stupid dentist's appointment! I feel like I'm the only one in this house who has feelings. My dad even yelled at me for running out of the room, not being able to stand it! This is why I love <strong>_**_fan fiction, it lets me tell others about my problems, and not have to have people know who I am. I love you guys (sometimes more than my real family...).  
><em>**

**_Please follow, fav, and review!_**


	5. The Mistake

_**I do not own the song used in this chapter. Monster by Imagine Dragons.**_

* * *

><p>"Darrell, what are you doing here?" Leonardo asked<p>

"I-I ran away..." I replied "I couldn't take the yelling anymore! My dad threatened to kill me! I had to get out of there!"

"Is that what you tried to warn us about last night?" Donatello asked, standing in the doorway of another room.

I nodded my head, looking at the ground. Michelangelo came up behind me, giving me a big hug, while knocking the breath out of me. The ground beneath me began to shake as I tried to wriggle free.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Michelangelo screamed, pulling into another room, and under the table.

Still trying to break from his grasp, I was finding it hard to breath with how tightly he held me. I pushed my hand against his head, before he went limp. I stared at him, realizing that I had shot ice at him.

"HELP!" I screamed, pulling him out from under the table.

"Mikey!" Raphael screamed, running into the room, followed by Donatello, Leonardo, and Splinter.

"What happened?" Splinter asked, picking up Michelangelo

"I-I-I tried to break free from his hug because..." I was in shock, not remembering what I did "Because I couldn't breathe. I-" I looked down at my hands "I accidentally shot ice at him!" Donatello stepped forward, saying something that I couldn't hear. "I just-" I looked up to see him 4 feet away "Stay back!" I yelled, stepping back. I ran into a counter, placing my hands on it to keep my balance. Ice came out of my hand as it covered the kitchen. I turned around to see what I had done, only to be hit on the neck, and fall limp.

I looked up to see Leonardo carrying me to another room, while Michelangelo was carried elsewhere. I was placed on a metal table, the felt a pinch, before I could move again.

"I just..." I said, sitting up

"Darrell, why do you not have control of this?" Leonardo asked, crossing his arms.

I looked around, finding a door nearby that I could escape from. As I jumped down from the table, a song popped into my head, as I thought of a way to distract Leonardo.

_"Ever since I could remember" _I sang  
><em>"Everything inside of me<em>  
><em>Just wanted to fit in<em>  
><em>I tried to be a pretender<em>  
><em>Everything I tried to be<em>  
><em>Just wouldn't settle in"<em>

I started backing away towards the door, Leonardo following.

_"If I told you what I was_  
><em>Would you turn your back on me?<em>  
><em>And if I seem dangerous<em>  
><em>Wouldn't you be scared?<em>  
><em>I get the feeling just because<em>  
><em>Everything I touch isn't good enough<em>  
><em>That this problem lies in me"<em>

I bolted for the door, only to have Donatello stand in front of it. "Darrell, what are you doing?" he asked "We can help you"

"No, you can't" I replied, returning to singing

_I'm only a girl with nothing to guide me_  
><em>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me<em>  
><em>A monster, a monster<em>  
><em>I've turned into a monster<em>

I pushed Donatello aside, running out the door, and to the sewers.

_A__ monster, a monster_  
><em>And it keeps getting stronger<em>

I found my way to a manhole cover. I lifted it, climbing out of the sewers, no doubt the turtles weren't that far behind. I froze it shut and made my way to the rooftops.

_Can I clear my conscience,_  
><em>If I'm different from the rest<em>  
><em>Do I have to run and hide? Oh oh yes<em>  
><em>I never said that I want this<em>  
><em>This burden came to me<em>  
><em>And it's made it's home inside<em>

I heard my name in the distance, no doubt the turtles looking for me. A tear escaped my eye, as I thought of what I had done.

_If I told them what I was_  
><em>Would they turn their back on me?<em>  
><em>And if I seem dangerous<em>  
><em>Would they be scared?<em>  
><em>I get the feeling just because<em>  
><em>Everything I touch isn't good enough<em>  
><em>That this problem lies in me<em>

I raised my hands, causing a pillar of rock rise from the ground, reaching my level for a moment. As I stepped on it, it froze over. It kept rising as I sang.

_I'm only a girl with nothing to guide me_  
><em>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me<em>  
><em>A monster, a monster<em>  
><em>I've turned into a monster<em>  
><em>A monster, a monster<em>  
><em>And it keeps getting stronger<em>

I lowered the pillar back to roof level as I ran, leaving a trail of ice behind me. I felt that presence again, this time closer. I turned around to see a girl with silver armor and black hair, jumping towards me...with a sword aimed at my head! I panicked, sending rocks at her. She dodged most of them, only to be hit by one in the head, sending her off course. She landed 6 feet away from me.

"Where is Leonardo?" She asked, pointing her sword at me

"I don't know, looking for me maybe" I replied "Who are you, why are you following me?"

"Name's Karai" she said "Who are you?" She charged at me. This time, I froze her feet in place, making her unable to run.

"I'm only a girl with nothing to guide me" I replied "I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster. A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger"

I heard a voice behind me. When I turned around, I saw Michelangelo, yelling for me.

"Darrell, it's me, Mikey! I'm ok! Please come back!"

"Mikey?" I said before I fell over. I saw a flash of silver, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a stone room, strange handcuffs put over my hands, which were above my head. I was sitting on the ground, stripped down to my undergarments. The light in the room was flickering. As I tried to break free, Karai walked into the room.<p>

"Why am I here?!" I yelled

"Because, you could be great bait for the turtles" she replied, pulling something from behind her back.

I saw a green glowing collar. She quickly placed it on my neck and connected it to the wall.

"If you break free, that collar will explode" she said "And do you know what's in that collar?"

I shook my head. She smirked, and I was afraid to learn what it was.

"Mutagen" Karai said

Mutagen! The stuff that turned the guys from pet turtles to humanoid turtles! The stuff that turned Splinter from a man to a rat! I tried to wriggle free, freezing my cuffs.

"Now, now" Karai said "Break the chain connected to you neck, and 'boom', instant mutant" She laughed as she exited the room.

I lowered my head and cried. I was meant to trap the turtles, double mutate them, turning them into weapons for that bitch. And there was nothing I could do about it. As I continued to cry, the light above me flickered, just before it went out, leaving me in the darkness.


	6. Mutation

One week, or at least that's what I'm guessing. I was in that dark cell for one week, getting only a small amount of food and water everyday. I began to wonder if the turtles really did care for me. I mean, that had meet me a day before I was captured. I tried my hardest to break the cuffs on my hands, but nothing worked. Not rock, not ice, nothing. After a week, I heard something abnormal in the hallway across from my cell. It sounded like...like a man dropping dead. My cell door was opened seconds later.

I had to close my eyes at the sudden flash of light. When I opened them again, I saw two strange figures in the doorway. One ran to my side while the other stood watch at the door.

"Hang on Darrell, we'll get you out of here" The figure next to me said.

I looked at him to see Donatello, trying to uncuff me. I looked down at myself, realizing how skinny I had gotten, looking a bit like a skeleton in my undergarments.

"D-Donatello?" I asked, wanting to make sure it was him.

"Just hang on" he replied "Raph, how are we doing?"

"Leo and Mikey are on their way over Donnie" the other figure replied

I then remembered why I had been brought here.

"N-no" I said, attempting to push him away "Th-the collar, it h-has mutagen"

"We can get that back at the lair" Donnie replied, disconnecting the chain connected to the collar

"NO!" I screamed, kicking him across the room with what little strength I had left. I heard a crack before all I could see was green. I screamed in pain, feeling like I was about to disintegrate. I heard someone scream my name, before I saw black.

* * *

><p><em>"Honey wake up"<em>

_I opened my eyes to see my mother, reaching towards me._

_"Mom!" I said, leaping towards her. I began sobbing as she comforted me._

_"I thought you would need to hear this from me" she said "You never fit in, you know that right?"_

_I nodded, wondering where this conversation was going._

_"Well, you do know"_

_"What?" I replied "What do you mean?"_

_"Wake up, and you will understand" she said, drifting away_

_"No, I-I want to stay here with you" I yelled running after her, only for her to drift farther away_

_"But you can't" she said, falling into a mist "Your new family is waiting for you"_

_"Mom!"_

* * *

><p>"Darrell, wake up" I heard Mikey say. My head felt like it was being crushed by an anvil, my arms and legs like stone, and my chest felt like an elephant was sitting on me. I sat up on my elbows, only for my head to fall back on to the pillow.<p>

"Ohhhhhhhh, man" I groaned, rubbing my head "Anybody catch the number of the bus that hit me?"

I opened my eyes to see myself surrounded by the turtles. Donnie was checking the monitors I was hooked up too, Mikey was on the verge of tears, and Leo and Raph were sitting, waiting for something to happen.

"Why are you looking at me so weirdly?" I asked, sitting up "It's not like I'm a mutant turtle or anything!"

"Ummmm" Raph replied, looking from my eyes to my body.

I looked down, only to scream. I had a yellow-brown plastron, green skin, and three fingers and toes. I still had my hair, with a now added white streak. I looked behind me, only to notice that I had no shell, just more plastron covering my back. I jumped off the bed I was on, just to fall over.

"What-what happened?" I yelled, trying to get up.

"You were captured by Karai" Leo said, helping me back onto the bed "We found out where you were being kept and saved you"

"You tried to warn me about the mutagen, but I didn't listen" Donnie said "You saved me just in time"

"You-you were out for th-three days" Mikey stuttered, trying to hold back tears "You-you were covered by stone and ice"

Mikey ran over to me, burying his head in my neck. I was sore, but I didn't mind. I had meet them shortly before I was captured, but they still cared for me enough to look for me, to save me, even though I was dangerous. I rubbed Mikey's shell as I began to sing.

_Come stop your crying_  
><em>It will be alright<em>  
><em>Just take my hand<em>  
><em>Hold it tight<em>

_I will protect you_  
><em>From all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_For one so small,_  
><em>You are so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you,<em>  
><em>Keep you safe and warm<em>  
><em>This bond between us<em>  
><em>Can't be broken<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart, always<em>

It wasn't until now that I realized that he had fallen asleep. I giggled. "Always" I whispered, looking up.

"How long has he been up?" I asked, only to see everyone else in the room, asleep. I looked down at myself. I was a mutant, a freak, even more than before. But, when my stomach grumbled, I realized that I was hungry. I laid Mikey down, covered him with a blanket, and checked the time. It was 3 a.m., large chance of Splinter being asleep. I climbed off the bed, and using the nearby wall to support me, walked out of the lab to get something to eat.

As soon as I exited the lab, I was greeted by Splinter. "Great to see you are up" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Although, you should not be walking around just yet"

"I was hungry, and the guys were asleep" I replied "I thought considering the time, it would be an in-and-out trip for me"

"Well, let me help you get some food," he said, picking me up "Without putting the strain on your legs"

Splinter made me a fruit bowl, and as I ate it, I remembered what my mom had said. _"Your new family is waiting for you" _I looked up from my food.

"So," I said "Looks like I'm staying here now, huh"


	7. New Family

_**Ok, honestly, I'm not sure where this story will go, but I should have a pretty good idea soon.**_

* * *

><p>The turtles have been great to me this past month. Donnie has been trying to figure out a way to help me control my powers through science, while Leo is trying in through meditation. Splinter has me practice certain maneuvers to help me use my powers in battle, and I have even started training to be a ninja. April was at first surprised at my mutation, but soon got used to seeing another mutant turtle. Mikey tried pulled his first prank on me about a week ago. While I was in the shower, he flushed the toilet, making the water cold, which didn't bother me at all. He's still upset about that. Raph just keeps to himself, only talking when he has to...or to make fun of Mikey. Which ever comes first.<p>

Since they had to do some cleaning out of one of their old storage rooms, I was bunked with Donnie for a couple weeks. It was awkward at first, but we soon became the best of friends, telling each other everything, or in my case, almost everything. He told me about his crush on April, and I told him about the way my family treated me. Every time I brought them up, I ended up crying, due to the pain and suffering they put me through, and every time he would remind me that they were my family now, not the humans who 'raised' me.

I honestly wondered everyday if my biological family missed me at all. I was always in my room, making a mess of everything. A few days ago, I went to my house to get some of my stuff for my new room. When I entered my old room, I found it exactly the way I left it, with one exception. My 'father' was sitting on the bed, looking at a family photo I found of my family before we came to New York. He looked up to see me, sitting in the window opening, staring at him.

"Who-who are you?" he said, backing away from me

"Sup 'dad' " I said, giving him a displeasured look.

"Darrell?" he replied "What...what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a small mutation, nothing to worry about" I stepped into the room

"What-_what _are you?"

I hit him in the neck with a rock, hitting a pressure point, and causing him to pass out. "Just a ninja" I whispered, packing up a few of my things. Just small stuff like my notebooks, pencils and pens, my photos, and my blankets. I found a sheet in my closet, white as snow.

'If I'm going to be a ninja turtle,' I thought 'I'm going to need a mask' I packed up the sheet, and left my room. When I got to the balcony, I heard my past father groan. I quickly made my way to the rooftops, and found my way home.

* * *

><p>Donnie shed a small tear as he closed the notebook. On it's cover were drawings of the turtles, and pictures describing Darrell's experiences. Donnie placed the notebook aside and reached for another one in the small pile. He had to know as much of the story as he could, figure out why Darrell had done the things she had done for them.<p>

This one had a drawing of Darrell in her mutant form, with a picture of their family taped beside it. Donnie clutched the necklace in his hand before he began reading.

* * *

><p>OMG! This is the happiest day of my life! Donnie has finally found a way for me to control my powers! After trying for 3 months he has done it! He figured out how to drain the energy, in a safe way, from a small Kraang power cell. He then figured out how to have the unique energy from my powers fill the crystal, giving me a way to contain them. We tried it out yesterday, and it worked! And just in time too.<p>

I had my mask cut the day before yesterday. I now wear it with pride, along with my new crystal necklace that controls my powers. We decided to go to the rooftops to see if it worked, and soon found ourselves in an ally fighting the Kraang. Not sure how we got there, but we did. When I got angry at just about getting my head blew off, no blizzard started, no rocks flew, other than where I aimed them. It was a relief to me, and I'm guessing the others too, as I heard a few relieved sighs come from the others.

My crystal necklace is a light blue color, with brown and yellow swirls mixed in. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, other than Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds. Dang is that man HOT! After the fight I had the feeling that Karai was nearby. Oh, how I loathe that bitch.

"We should go" I said, looking above me at the rooftops, looking for her. "They may have more coming"

"Good thinking" Leo replied, staring in the direction I was just looking, with a scowl on his face.

I looked up to see a glimpse of silver, before it was gone.

But back to the concept of the beginning, I am no longer such a danger to my family. Sure, I can still kick their butts, but not kill them. At least, not on accident. This morning, Splinter thought it was time to give me a weapon, even though I could make one out of frozen stone. After an hour of trying different ones, I decided that I could best handle a chigiriki, with a kakute as a back-up plan. I even gave Raph a few scratches during sparring.

I am so glad that I am recording these memories, so when I look back at them in the future, I can laugh at some of these stupid moments, along side my brothers. I have the feeling that the years ahead of me will be filled with more adventures, more trials, and more laughs.


	8. Worst Thing Ever

_**Ok, everyone...I am sorry to say, but this might be the last update for this story until after my final exams. I am in the home stretch of my upcoming dance show, practices are getting longer, not to mention that I am injured, and I now have dance 5x a week, each practice up to 6 hours long. My final exams are the week after the show, and I am trying my hardest to keep my grades up so I can continue to write stories. During Christmas break, updates will be more frequent, maybe everyday, but then (wait for it) musical starts!...Yeah, let's just say I keep myself busy. Along with my shortened dance **_**_schedule, I will be adding practices for musical, 4-5x a week, 3 hours long each. I am trying my hardest, I really am, but it is getting harder to get to my computer these days. I will try to update before finals, but no promises._**

* * *

><p>I just had <em>the <em>worst accident I have ever had! I don't know how to undo it! I'm panicking and I don't know what else to do!

Ok, let me start at the beginning.

We were out on patrol, just fought a few foot soldiers, and were going to do some extra training. Mikey suggested hide-and-seek, Donnie suggested on brain games (knowing him), and Raph suggested turtle hunt. Leo decided on a stealth game. Since I was the least experienced, I was first. They were to hide in the shadows, after I closed my eyes for 10 seconds. I was to stay in the light and see if I could out smart them when they attacked. I closed my eyes, counted to ten, then started waiting.

I closed my eyes. I could feel their presence nearby, Raph was the closest. I walked to the edge of the roof I was standing on, lifted a piece of stone, and flung it onto the fire escape, hearing a faint grunt as I heard fall on someones head. A few seconds later, I was being chased by Raph. I turned to fight, by his hand grabbed my neck and pulled off the crystal. Raph flung the crystal across the roof, getting ready to fight, when Donnie gasped above me. I was in shock, feeling the precious crystal leave my neck. I looked down to see my feet were surrounded by ice.

Raph started backing away, realizing what he had done.

"What have you done?!" I screamed at him, backing away from him "What have you _done_?!" I hit the wall behind me, turning it to ice as the stone roof below me began trembling

Donnie, Leo, and Mikey jumped off the rooftop above me, landing in front of me, next to Raph

"Darrell," Donnie said "You need to calm down, you're letting fear get the best of you" He took a step towards me.

"NO!" I yelled "Stay away! I don't want to hurt anyone else!"

"Darrell, we can help" Mikey said

"I. Said. NO!" I slammed my foot into the ground. Then everything happened in slow-motion.

I felt the ice leaving my body as the ground became cold. The guys were jumping out of the way, but...Donnie was to slow. His foot was about to leave the ground, but the ice reached him first. He froze. I saw an icy breath leave his mouth, but then nothing.

I was stuck in place. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had froze my brother and best friend! I was freaking out. I began to hyperventilate, as the other crowded around Donnie. I remember Mikey, looking at me with such fear, such hate in his eyes. But then I felt myself falling into a hole, as I fell into the sewers, going through the building, and floating away in the current, before everything went black.

Then I woke up here, in a glass container, similar to Timothy's, but made for me. Donnie and I had built a fail-safe, a alternative, in case I lost control again. And it has come in handy. I am locked in here, Donnie in a container next to me, still frozen. I cry every time I look at him, thinking about the horrible thing I have done, the pain I have caused. Raph comes in and beats on my cage everyday, yelling at me because I froze his brother. Leo keeps an eye on me and Donnie, just in case. Mikey, I never see him.

I have been stuck here for over 2 weeks, and I still don't know how to thaw out Donnie. I have thought of every possible solution, but none of them would make sense in the end.

I am not sure how, but I will save Donatello, even if I have to die.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, shorter chapter, but like I said, busy, busy, busy.<em>**


	9. Rescue

_**Last update till finals I **_**_believe (knowing me and my hard head, probably not). Man, have I just been mean to myself_**

* * *

><p>After 3 weeks without food, stuck in a glass chamber, I had finally figured out how to save Donnie. I have done it, and there was nothing anybody could do to stop me. I had figured out that the Kraang have an anti-serum that can cure me of my powers, or unfreeze Donnie. I escaped from the chamber I was bang held in by short circuiting the door, then made my way to TCRI. It was not easy getting in, but I did it. It was done in methods that on a normal day, I would not have done, but now that I had nothing to lose, only a mission to finish, well, let's just say it got a little chilly.<p>

When I reached the top floor, I immediately made my way to the lab, where I found myself surrounded by Kraang. I was so angry, angry at myself, that I froze them, giving me easy access to the lab. When I found the cure to Donnie's problem, a small blue vial, I almost screamed in happiness. What I didn't know, was I had Leo on my tail, following my every move.

"Darrell, what are you doing?" he asked, making me jump

"Leo...How much of that did you see?" I responded, afraid to hear the answer

"The entire thing. Why did you freeze those Kraang? Why did you escape?" I was flooded by so many questions.

"I lost it ok?! I don't have the crystal, no thanks to Raph, so I can't control my powers. I found the drug that can save Donnie, so just get out of my way before I hurt you too" I tried to walk out the door, but Leo still stood in my way.

"What are you doing?" I asked "I need to get this to Donnie if we want to save him"

"Darrell," Leo said, reaching for the vial before I backed up "I've talked it over with Raph and Mikey, and we think it best that you don't come home"

"What?" I felt as if I had heard him wrong

"You're a danger to my family, and if your a danger, then you need to go" He tried to grab the vial again, but failed

"What would Donnie say about this?" I asked "Would he allow you to just throw out a member of the family?"

"You are not family" Leo was getting agitated, I could tell "Your just a mutant like us, but you are not family. The reason Donnie has no say in this is because you froze him"

"What about April? You all consider her family" I was beginning to feel something I hadn't felt since I moved in with the turtles. The sense of fear, not from me, but others "You're worse than my old family. I trusted you! I thought that I actually belonged somewhere for once in my life! You treated me like family!"

"You expect us to just accept you?" he yelled "To think of you like family in the blink of an eye?"

I had a small flash back to when I was being held by Karai, thinking about the container I had been put in for the past 3 weeks. "You are worse than Karai!" I screamed "At least she talked to me on a daily basis! At least she had the decency to bring me food! I was starving in that chamber, all because Mikey is to afraid of me to feed me!"

Leo was taken back by that statement. "Don't you ever compare me to her" he said, gritting his teeth

"And why not! You have been treating me like I'm a monster! But if you think about it, I'm just like you! A freak! I'm not the monster, you are!" I was losing my patience, and I had to get back to Donnie "And it's because of you, and Mikey, and Raph that Donnie is frozen right now." My volume had dropped a bit, but still loud enough to get my point across. "If you hadn't have let Raph attack me, let Mikey choose the game, I would still be in control. Raph _ripped _my crystal off, the only thing that could help me keep control, because he lost a game. He _shattered _it across the roof top, because you hadn't taught him to keep his temper"

"Don't you _dare _go blaming this on me!" Leo shouted "You were to weak to control your powers, to scared. It's because of that fear that you froze Donnie, and it's because of that power, you need to go"

I looked at the counter to see what I could do with them. I saw a container of detrotoxin, a sleeping drug, and threw it at Leo. He fell over when the container hit him. I rushed over to see if I had given him to much, and to my relief, he was only knocked out.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "But I have to do this" I dragged him out of the building to an alleyway across from TCRI and made my way to the lair.

When I returned, I ran to the lab to help Donnie. I opened the container he was in and poured the contents of the vial over him, careful for it not to land on me. I backed up and waited for what seemed like hours, before he began to melt, and at a rapid pace. He was soon a puddle on the floor. I fell to my knees, burying my head in my hands and crying my hardest. Donnie was gone because of me, and even when I tried to save him, I had only worsened it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I continued crying. "I'm sorry" I said, thinking it was Leo "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" I heard Donnie say.

I snapped my head up to see the genius smiling down at me, looking the same way he did the day he was frozen. I then just became a hot mess as I jumped up and hugged him, still crying.

"You're alive" I said, crying into his shoulder "I thought you were gone. I thought I had-"

"Shhhhhh" Donnie said, cutting me off "I'm here, and I'm just as well as ever" He rubbed my back, calming me down a bit, before I heard Leo run into the lair.

"Donnie, you have to protect me" I said, pulling away from the hug and hiding behind him

"Why?" Donnie asked "You just saved me"

"They want to throw me out, send me back to the streets, I can't do it again" I began to hide in a corner as Leo walked into the room

"Donnie" he said before giving him a quick hug "Glad you're ok bro"

"Me too" Donnie replied, before backing up towards me "Now, what's this about throwing Darrell out"

"Donnie, she's a danger to this family," Leo said "I can't have another accident like that happen. I talked to Raph and Mikey and the both agree, she has to go"

"No" Donnie said "She stays, even if she has to live in my lab. She saved me, and I will protect her to the end, even if it means from you" Donnie began to push Leo out of the lab "I will not let you hurt my little sister" Leo was now outside the lab.

"She's not your sister, she's a danger" Leo said

"She's family" Donnie retorted "And you always protect family. That's what I was taught, what about you?"

And with that, he slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You think Leo needs some ice for that burn!<em>**


	10. The Fight of Her Life

_**Longer chapter to hold you guys over. Be prepared for an emotional **_**_roller coaster._**

* * *

><p>I need to right this down as fast as I can. Donnie has kept his lab door locked for a week with me inside, just so the others won't throw me out. He's at the junkyard right now looking for something to help me contain my powers, but as soon as he left, Raph began banging on the door, trying to break it down. He's still mad at me for freezing Donnie, even thought I unfroze him. I just want to say to anybody who reads this in the future, just in case I don't make it, I loved my family, even Raph, until my last<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Nobody's P.O.V.)<strong>_

Raph slammed against the door one more time as it burst open. Darrell jumped, closing her notebook and hiding it behind her. She balled up into the corner as Raph approached.

"Come out and fight me" Raph said, getting closer

"No, I won't" Darrell replied, trying her hardest not to lose control "I didn't mean to hurt him. I was scared. But it won't happen again"

"Then fight me, show me you have control" Raph picked her up by her neck as she began to gasp for breath "You know what you are?" Raph asked, before slamming her into the ground, cracking the plastron on her back. Darrell let out a cry of pain as Raph continued. "Your helpless, just like he was" Raph threw her across the room to Donnie's counter.

Darrell fought to stand up and run away, but the best she could do was stand up with the counters support. She spotted a syringe of a sedative. She quickly injected herself with it as Raph grabbed her again.

"I won't fight you Raphael" Darrell said as she began to lose consciousness

"Now you will pay for what you've done" Raph yelled as he threw her to the wall, then began to punch her over and over again.

Darrell was barely awake, but what happened next woke her up. Raph pulled out one of his sai and plunged it into her stomach. Darrell's eyes shot open as she fell over, clutching her abdomen. When Raph pulled the sai from her body, only then did he realize what he had done. Darrell gave out another cry of pain as she began to lose blood.

"I want you to know Raph," Darrell said as her voice began to shake "I love you" She then fell limp as Donnie ran into the room. His eyes immediately went to Darrell's pale body.

"What have you done?!" He yelled, running to her body. Darrell had a weak pulse as Donnie placed her on the cot in the corner. He stopped the bleeding and quickly began to hook her up to several machines. When she was stable, he let his anger out. "You might have killed her!" he yelled, running to Raph, who was just frozen in place. "What were you thinking?!"

"I-I don't know" Raph said, dropping the bloody sai

"Leo!" Donnie yelled

Leo was quickly in the lab, finding it to smell like fresh blood. "What happened?" he asked, looking at both Donnie and Raph, both covered in blood.

"Did you hear Darrell scream?" Donnie asked

"Yes, but I thought that Raph was just letting off some steam" Leo replied

Donnie pointed to the motionless, pale body of Darrell in the corner of the room, several machines hooked up to her. "That's what happens if he lets off to much steam" Donnie yelled "He might have just killed my little sister, the person that saved me, yet you still keep blaming. She will probably die, trying not to make the same mistake" He walked over to Darrell's bed, pulling a chair over and began to watch her.

"What about her power?" Leo asked "Won't it heal her"

"It leaves a scar, and I'm afraid that the wound may not have closed it's self fast enough to save her" Donnie turned to face them "You would know that if you really cared about her"

"Donnie, I-"Raph began

"Just go" Donnie said cutting in, so much anger in his voice. He turned back around to face Darrell

"Donnie, just let us help" Leo said, reaching a hand out

Donnie just turned away, keeping his eyes on Darrell's monitors. "You've done enough. Go"

As Leo and Raph left the lab, Splinter walked in, smelling the blood from his room "Donatello, what happened?" he asked

"Raph might have killed Darrell" Donnie replied

* * *

><p>Darrell woke up, feeling light as air. She looked up to see the ceiling of the lab.<p>

"How long have I been out?" she said, sitting up. She say Donnie, sitting in the chair next to her bed, staring at her "What?" Darrell said "Pizza in my teeth?"

Donnie gave no response, keeping his eyes on her. Darrell stood up and walked over to him. "Hello?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face "Earth to Donnie" Donnie just kept his eyes in the same place. She tried to place a hand on Donnie's shoulder, only to find it go right through. "That's...weird" she thought. She decided to fix her gaze on what he fixed his. Darrell turned around and gasped.

There it was in front of her. Her own motionless, tubed covered, pale body.

She began to back up as she heard the beeping of the heart monitor.

"This can't be" she said. Her chest began to hurt as the beeping on the monitor began to get slower. Donnie shot up and gave her a shot of adrenaline. When her heart rate returned to normal, he sat back down, letting out a relived sigh.

"Please Darrell,"Donnie said "Fight it. You can't die on me now"

Darrell walked over to Donnie, standing next to his chair. "Donnie," she said, before she began to sing

_As I lie there dying, I feel like I'm alone  
>My friends and my family see me, death clinging to my bones<em>

_I lay here fighting, trying to stay in the light  
>But sleep now beacons me, as if it were night<em>

_But I don't want to die  
>I have a life up ahead<br>I don't want to die  
>I need to get out of that bed<br>I don't want to die  
>I have a family to see<br>I don't want to die  
>I need to be there for Donnie<em>

April walked into the lab with a cup of soup and a cup of coffee, setting it on the table next to Donnie. "Any change?" she asked

"Nothing yet" Donnie replied

"She'll wake up Donnie, she's to stubborn to die" April placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder, but he just brushed it off

"And she was to stubborn not to defend herself" He said, fixing his eyes on Darrell

April took another look at Darrell, before leaving the lab. Donnie began to break down, doing the only thing that came to his mind. Singing.

_I just wish you would wake up, I feel helpless here  
><em>_I know you are in there, you sleep brings me fear_

_I don't want you to die  
>You have a life up ahead<br>I don't want you to die  
>Please get out of that bed<br>I don't want you to die  
>Our family wait's, you'll see<br>I don't want you to die  
>You said you'd always be there for me<em>

Darrell was soon surrounded by a dark smoke. In it she saw her mother and grandparents. _"I need to wake up"_

Donnie stared at Darrell, practically begging to her _"Oh, please wake up"_

Darrell tried to push through the smoke. _"I need to see"_

_"Oh, I need to see" _Donnie knelt down next to the cot

_"Their smiles"_

_"Your smile" _He caressed her face

_"Their eyes"_

_"Your eyes" _The tears began to come back for the bagillionth time for Donnie

Darrell could no longer hear Donnie clearly behind the smoke, but they began to sing together

_"This is so hard I can barely breathe_

_I don't want (you) to die  
><em>_(You) I have a life up ahead  
><em>I don't want (you) to die<em>  
>Please just get out of that bed<br>_I don't want (you) to die_  
>Our family, I need to see<br>_I don't want (you) to die_  
>(You) I need to be there for (you) him, oh please<em>

It was becoming harder and harder for Darrell to push through the smoke as she lost sight of Donnie.

_"Oh, but I don't want to die" _She sang as she began to weaken.

Donnie was still singing, unaware of Darrell's struggle _"Oh, please don't die"_

_"But death now beacons me" _Darrell fell to the floor as she began to fall asleep

_"Oh, stay with me" _Donnie then heard a sound he majorly feared. The same tone of a flat line.

Darrell began whispering sorry's to the others as she closed her eyes, she she felt something hit her chest. She heard muffled sounds before she heard one clear word.

* * *

><p>"CLEAR" Darrell heard Donnie yell, as she felt the electric current fly through her body. Darrell quickly sat up, gasping for air, forgetting what she had just experienced.<p>

Donnie had relief rush over him as he saw Darrell breathing. "Darrell!" he yelled as he gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Ghaaaa" Darrell streamed as she felt white-hot pain spread through her abdomen. "Donnie" she said in a raspy voice "Pain. Hurts...Let go!"

"Sorry" Donne said as he laid her back down on the bed. "Just glad you're alive"

"The others, I need to see them" Darrell said, trying to get up again, but Donnie just pushed her right down.

"I'll get them, are you sure you want to see them?" He asked, not wanting her to get hurt again. Darrell nodded and Donnie left the room. He made his way to the kitchen where the others were. He stepped in the doorway as several pairs of eyes looked at him. "She awake and wants to see you all" he said before he felt a breeze go by him. He heard a pained cry and ran to the lab, where Mikey was hugging Darrell.

"Mikey, please let go" Darrell said, trying to break from his iron grip "I don't want to give you another migraine" Mikey quickly let go, giving a guilty smile. Darrell began gasping as she looked around the room at the others. "Where's Raph and Leo?" she asked, laying down again.

Donnie looked around the room, realizing that Raph and Leo had not come in. "I'll be right back" he said, leaving the room.

Raph and Leo stood outside the lab door, to afraid to go in. Donnie walked up to them. "She want's to see you" he said, avoiding eye contact

"I can't" Raph said, looking at the ground "I caused her to be out for 2 days. She should be yelling at me. But the last thing she said to me was...I love you"

"What about you Leo" Donnie asked

Leo also avoided eye contact "I blamed her for all our problems. I fueled Raph's anger. I should be on the table, not her. I failed as a leader"

"Leo! Raph! Get your turtle shell asses in here!" Darrell yelled from in the lab

"You've been caught" Donnie said, walking back into the lab

"Here goes nothing" Raph said stepping into the lab as Leo followed

* * *

><p>"You guys are stupid to think that I could hold a grudge" Darrell said after a long apology from Leo and Raph, followed by a lecture by Darrell.<p>

"Yeah, well, you should get some sleep" Donnie said, ushering the others out of the room

"See you guys in the morning" Darrell said, laying back down, falling asleep quickly, due to the fact that she had been fighting sleep for the past hour

"I'll watch her Donnie" Raph said "Make sure nothing happens to her tonight"

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked "Can I trust you?"

"Yes brainiac, you haven't closed your eyes in 2 days, get some sleep"

"Ok, yell if anything happens" Donnie made his way to his room while Raph stayed in the lab by Darrell.

After about ten minutes, Raph realized that Darrell was shivering, which was odd, since she never felt cold. He decided to get up and under the covers, try and keep her warm. "How can you not blame me?" he whispered as he brushed hair from her face. He sighed, fully laying down "Good night little sis" he said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, btw, the song in this chapter...MY OWN ORIGINAL! I wrote it a month ago, not thinking that I was going to do a story like this. I thought it was perfect for the moment, so I modified the lyrics a bit and presto! Hope you liked it.<strong>_


	11. Dreams

_**Wow, even when I try to take a break from writing, I can't. I have a very hard and stubborn brain.**_

* * *

><p>This dream has been haunting ever since I got stabbed. I wake up every night, shaking and crying. I just can't get it off my mind. I lost my powers and the guys were hurt. It goes a little like this,<p>

* * *

><p>I'm in the alleyway again. It's dark, cold, and raining again. Suddenly, I see a flash of purple and green fly above me.<p>

"Donnie!" I yell, running to him. Donnie's slouched over on a pile of garbage, a large stab wound across his chest. "Don't worry Donnie," I say, getting my hair ready "You'll be alright"

"No" Donnie reply's weakly, pushing me away "You'll...be hurt"

"I'll heal" I placed my hair on his chest and begin singing.

_Heal what has been hurt  
><em>_May your pain be mine  
><em>_Save what has been lost_

My hair starts to glow, but before I finish the song, it sparks, setting Donnie's chest on fire. He begins to scream in agony, when I hear laughing behind me.

"Thank you for finishing the job" I hear a dark voice say behind me. I turn around to see a man in metal armor and a strange shaped helmet on. "Now, to finish you" He lets a blade escape from his gauntlet as he walks over to me.

"No, let me" I hear a girl say say. I turn to see Karai, holding the masks of my brothers, Splinter's cane, and part of April's shirt. Donnie, nowhere to be seen. "She seems a lot easier to kill than the others"

"Where are my brothers!" I yell "What have you done to them!" I then see Raph, but this time, he's in a black mask. "Raph!"

I see Karai turn to Raph and then point to me. He began charging at me as I tried to slow him down with ice, only nothing happened. I felt the sai go through my stomach, the same place as before, as I hear him laughing in the background.

"It is done Master Shredder" Raph says, ripping off my mask

"Good" The dark man reply's.

I then see Leo, also in a dark mask, holding his sword above my head.

"You killed my brother" he says "Now, I'll kill you"

"Leo" I begged "Please don't do this"

He raised his katana high into the air.

"Please Leo"

The blade began it's decent

"Leo! Please!"

I fell the blade hit my neck

* * *

><p>"LEO!" I yelled sitting up in my bed. A few seconds later, a worried Leo, Mikey, and Donnie came running into my room.<p>

"Darrell, what happened?" Leo asked, rushing to my side.

It was then when I realized that I was shaking and crying. "I-I-I...Where's Raph?"

"Right here Icy" Raph said walking into the room. He realized that something was wrong and took his place next to his brothers along the length of my bed.

"Wh-who's Shredder?" I asked. They all looked at each other for a few seconds before giving me a reply.

"He's Karai's dad" Donnie said, looking away

"How do you know about the Shredder?" Leo asked, with care in his voice.

"I-it was a dream I-I just had" I replied, wiping tears from my eyes, but more kept coming "He-he killed some of you, only Leo and Raph were alive, but they were different"

"Different...how?" Mikey asked, concern in his baby blue eyes

"They...had black masks and...served the Shredder" I replied, the tears now stronger than ever

"What did Shredder look like?" Donnie asked

"He-he was in silver armor and...hide in the shadows"

"Mikey, go get you painting of the creep" Raph said, starting to rub my back

Mikey left the room and returned a minute later, a canvas in hand. "Like this" he said, holding up the picture

I tensed up, seeing the monster who hurt my family. I quickly nodded my head, trying to look away from the photo, but I couldn't.

"Mikey," Donnie yelled "Get that thing out of here" Mikey ran out of the room, returning 30 seconds later without the picture.

"It's ok Darrell" Leo said, wiping away my tears "He can't hurt you, and he never will"

"What about you guys?" I asked

"We'll be fine" Raph said "We can take Ol' Metal Pants"

I pulled all of them into a hug. "Don't fight him" I begged "Please, I feel like something bad will happen if you do"

"Don't worry" Leo said "We'll be careful. What else happened in the dream?"

"Yo-you and R-Raph tried to..." I looked down at my stomach, seeing the divot. Raph noticed this and began apologizing again.

"Darrell, I'm-" he started

"Oh, shut up" I cut in, wiping away tears when a smile appeared on my face "You gave me back my belly button" Mikey giggled at the comment.

"We would never do that" Leo said "You're our imoto, our sister. We will always protect you...Now"

"Thanks" I replied "Can I sleep with one of you tonight?"

Leo gave me a look of compassion, I'm guessing he did this with his brothers when they were younger. "Come on" he said, picking me up, since Donnie at the time wouldn't let me walk on my own. We got to his room and he laid me down on his bed as he lay down an extra mat on the floor.

"Leo," I said "I believe I said 'with' one of you"

Leo giggled before climbing up in the bed. I had the dream again that night, but when I woke up, I already had Leo comforting me.

* * *

><p>That was the first night. I have been having them twice a night for over a week now. I can now contain my screams, but the dream is bugging me. How did I know what the Shredder looked like? I had never meet the guy. This is a mystery I need to figure out. I now train harder, sleep less, and can pretty much control my powers. I am on a mission, and nothing can stop me. I will get rid of Shredder once and for all, even at the cost of my own life.<p> 


	12. Rahzar and The Girl

_**Last update till about the 16th. Let my dancing begin and the story go on.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Donnie, please!"<p>

I was trying yet again to get out of the lair. It had been two weeks since my accident and Donnie hadn't let me out of my room for the first one. I was getting pretty tired of the same scenery.

"No, I need to make sure you are fully healed" Donnie replied, working on the gadget that Mikey had just broken.

"I've been training with no problem" I retorted "I just have a scar" Nothing came out of Donnie's mouth "What if I take Mikey with me, then will you let me go?"

He thought about it for a moment when Mikey began bouncing off the walls again "Ok, but please, get him out of here and come back if you have any pain. And stay in the sewers"

"Yes doc" I replied before yelling at Mikey "Yo Mikester, you, me, sewer stroll, bring your skateboard"

"Yahoo" Mikey yelled before bolting for the door.

I grabbed my chigriki and kakute before running after Mikey, who as I figured, left his chucks at home. "Just stay close" I told him. We came to a sewer grate, where the first snow of December was falling through. "Hey Mikey, you scope the area while I rest here, ok?"

"You got it sis" he replied as he skated through the sewers. I giggled at his enthusiasm as I sat under the grate, allowing the snow to hit my skin. It felt good, not seeing snow in so long. I sat there for a few minutes before I got a bad feeling that something was about to happen. And that's when I heard Mikey scream.

My first thought was 'Really Mikey' but then I realized that it was a cry for help. "Mikey!" I yelled, running in the direction of the scream. There was a dog and a fish, both mutants, attacking Mikey. I waited in the shadows till the fish came close enough. I jumped on his back, holding my kakute to his throat.

"Move and I will make you bleed" I said into his ear, I think. He held his hands up as I looked at the dog holding Mikey. "Now, let my brother go"

"Brother?" the dog said "There's a fifth one?"

"I had no idea" said the fish

"Shut up" I pressed the ring against his neck, drawing a little blood

"Oh, you haven't met my badass sister yet have you, Rahzar?" Mikey said, grinning

"If she's your sister, than she's weak" Rahzar growled

"Say's the one without the chick holding a sharp object to your throat" the fish said

"I said, shut up!" I said as I plunged the kakute into his neck, hitting one of his nerves and paralyzing him. He fell to the ground as I jumped off his back and drew my chigriki. I did a figure 8 with it before striking a pose. "Did I mention that I'm adopted?" I said as I flung ice at him.

He let go of Mikey before he flung his claws at me. I blocked them with a stone shield, then engaged. By the time I was done, I froze his feet to the ground, and his hands had massive chunks of ice on them.

"Your a lunatic" Rahzar said, trying to break free of the ice

"No," I replied "I'm a sister on a mission. Who do you work for?" I pointed my finger at a chuck of stone above, making it shake.

"Why should I tell you?" Rahzar retorted

I shoot him in the chest with a small ice blast. He gave a small grunt. "Who do you work for?" I said, more stern this time

"The Shredder" he said quickly

"And where can I find him?" I dropped a small stone on his nose as he looked up to see a large chunk threatening to fall.

"At the corner of Hester and Mott" He looked up, watching the stone

"Good doggy" I smirked as I turned around "You should thaw out in about an hour, and as for your friend," I kicked the fish's side "He should be able to move in two" As soon as I was a good distance away, I started to feel funny.

"Yo, D, that was awesome!" Mikey said, catching up to me

I stopped for a minute before having to lean against the wall. I clutched my chest as everything went blurry "Mikey" I said "I don't...feel so well"

"What's wrong?" Mikey's voice sounded muffled

"I...I need to...sit...down" I began to sit down when everything went black for a moment. Next thing I know, I'm staring Donnie in the face. "Crap, what happened?"

"You had a relapse due to a sudden increase in adrenaline" Donnie said as I gave him a weird look

"English please" I said sarcastically

"You've been working to hard" he replied "I'm putting you on bed rest for a few days"

"You can't do that" I said in disbelief

"Yes I can, you need to take it easy for a little bit"

"No, I need to take down the Shredder"

"Is that what this is all about, the dream"

I got up off the bed, walking out of the lab. "Why do you care? Everyone just ignores me"

"Since when have I ignored you? I'm trying to help you" Donnie began following me as I walked into the living room

"Enough Donnie" I tensed up

"Then let me help you" He came up behind me and spun me around, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I want to take Shredder down just as much as you do, but we need to be smart about this. I don't know what I would do if I almost lost you again" He looked at me straight in the eyes "I do care about you, all of us do, but we don't want to lose a sister"

I glanced around the room to see the others staring at me and Donnie, waiting for my reply. "I care about you guys too" I paused for a moment "But I don't want you guys to get hurt either. You took me in, you call me sister, but I feel like I should be doing more to protect you guys. That's why I've been training to control my powers, to grow stronger, ready to let all hell loose when the time comes" I took his hands off my shoulders. "But I'm still a danger, a ticking time bomb" I started looking around the room again.

_I've always dreamed_  
><em>That you lives could be<em>  
><em>Like a fairy-tale<em>  
><em>Your perfect fantasies<em>  
><em>Every day a new adventure<em>  
><em>On some undiscovered shore<em>  
><em>But was it nothing more<em>  
><em>Than a dream?<em>

_I could say the dream never happened_  
><em>Just a nightmare from the start<em>  
><em>But then<em> _I'd live my life_  
><em>Not scared at all<em>

_I have to trust my heart_  
><em>What else can I do?<em>  
><em>I can't live in dreams<em>  
><em>If your dreams are to come true<em>  
><em>There's a better life that's waiting<em>  
><em>Past the mountains I must climb<em>  
><em>I will take a chance on hurt<em>  
><em>To get your once upon a time<em>

_Oh, I want so much more_  
><em>So much more<em>  
><em>For your dreams<em>

I made my way to my room to start a plan that would stop the Shredder without the others getting hurt. I need to protect them from that monster.


	13. Christmas Memories

_**Plot twist time!**_

* * *

><p>Leo watched as Donnie closed another notebook, setting it to the side and picking up the last one. Snow began to fall as Leo kept watch over his little brother. He looked out into the distance thinking about the memories he had with Darrell.<p>

"Come to take me back home" Donnie said

Leo turned to see Donnie looking at him, a scowl on his face. "Just to make sure your ok" he replied

"Since when have you cared" Donnie growled harshly "You never did for Darrell"

"Donnie, you know that's not true"

"She almost died once because you didn't care. So why should you care about me?!" Donnie began to yell, getting closer and closer to Leo

"There are things she never wanted you to know Donnie" Leo said calmly, trying his hardest to calm Donnie down "Things that she knew would hurt you"

"Oh, like what?"

Leo sighed as he remembered that night on the rooftop. "Do you remember when she ran off last Christmas?"

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the living room, setting up decorations for Christmas. The usual Christmas Eve specials were on the TV, Mikey was making popcorn strings, eating most of them, Donnie was hanging lights, Leo was decorating the tree, and Raph was punching the dummy. But Darrell just sat in front of the TV, not really paying attention. Christmas to her was like a new concept, not having one since she was 6.<p>

"Hey Darrell" Donnie said, on his way to the lab "Can you help me with something in here"

"Sure" Darrell replied, snapping out of her trance and getting up off the floor. She entered the lab to see gift wrap and bows covering his table.

"Which one should I give Mikey?" Donnie asked, holding up a skateboard and a gift card for pizza.

Darrell's eyes were stuck on the gift wrap and bows. She began to tear up as she thought about her family. Donnie placed the gifts down and was soon by her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Darrell just shook her head "Oh, it's nothing" she said, trying to keep the tears from falling "I just need a breath of fresh air. Give me a minute" She ran out of the lab with her head in her hands and into the sewers.

"What happened?" Leo asked, seeing Darrell run out

"I don't know, she just ran" Donnie replied, grabbing his staff "I'm going after her"

"No Donnie, you might be the reason she ran off" Leo said, pushing Donnie back

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Donnie retorted "I just asked her what she thought Mikey would like"

"I'll make sure she's alright" Leo said, racing to the sewers before Donnie could protest

Leo made his way through the sewers, then found an open manhole cover. Darrell had gone to the streets. Leo silently cursed himself for not going after her sooner, then climbed out and closed the cover. He made his way to the first place he could think of. Darrell's old house. Thankfully he found her there, but staring into the living room window of her house. Leo sat down beside her, realizing that she had been crying.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked

She wiped her tears and gave him a faint smile. "Yeah I'm ok, why would you think I'm not"

"Darrell," Leo said softly "You can tell me"

She began to tear up again "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear by my honor, that as long as you live, I will not tell a soul" Leo gave a slight grin

Darrell looked into the window of her house, just in time to see her dad slap her younger sister Rebecca. "That used to happen to me" she said "My usual Christmas gift was a beat down until my powers took over, then a locking in my room. The concept of gifts..." She began to cry "It's all too new to me"

"What happened?" Leo asked

Darrell sighed, composing herself for a moment before continuing "My dad became a drunk after my mom died. He always blamed me for her death, and it was my fault. I was the one who put my family in danger"

"It wasn't your fault Darrell, it was the Kraang" Leo placed a hand on Darrell's shoulder, but she brushed it off

"If I had never been born, this would have never happened. I wouldn't be tearing your family apart"

"We wouldn't have it any other way. You have made our family stronger" Leo stood up and reached for Darrell's hand "Now come on, let's go home and away from this place" Darrell gave him a slight grin, then took his hand.

As Leo and Darrell made their way back to the sewers, they didn't feel the presence of a dark figure behind them, as it disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>The next morning when everyone woke up, the boys stood outside Darrell's door, waiting for her to open it. As they waited, the heard a strange sound come from the other side of the door.<p>

"Darrell, you up?" Donnie asked, a confused look on his face. Another sound came from her room.

"Darrell, you ok?" Mikey asked

Leo put his ear up to the door. "It sounds like..." He heard another muffled sound before he kicked the door open. In front of them stood a man in dark clothing, next to a floating Darrell. She was grabbing her neck, like she was choking, and trying to hurt the man, who kept deflecting her attacks. Leo pulled out his swords "Let her go" he demanded

"Oh look, if it isn't you little family" the man said, waving his hand as Darrell fell, gasping for breath. "I knew that would get your attention"

"What do you want?!" Mikey yelled

"Guys, get out of here" Darrell wheezed, still trying to catch her breath

The man grabbed Darrell as he smirked "Master Shredder sends his regards" he said "Merry Christmas" Then he and Darrell disappeared into thin air.

"Darrell!" Donnie yelled, racing into her room "No!"

* * *

><p>Darrell fell face flat onto a metal floor. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, when she froze.<p>

"Well, well, well" she heard a dark voice say "If it isn't the little sister"

Darrell looked up with a scowl on her face, despite the fear she was feeling. "Shredder" she growled, seeing the man that haunted her dreams.

"Well done Brutus, you may go" Shredder said to the man in black, before the man disappeared.

'How does he do that?' Darrell thought, before her head was pulled up by her head.

"I have gotten word you have powers" Shredder said, holding a knife to her throat "You may be of some use to me" The knife went back into his gauntlet as he let go of her hair. Darrell stood up and glared at Shredder.

"I will never work for you Oroku Saki" Darrell said "I am a Hamato, and I will stand by my brothers till the end"

"What about your sisters?" Shredder asked. Darrell hesitated for a moment.

"What sisters?" she said

"Those ones"

Brutus appeared again, this time, holding on to Darrell's sisters, Carolyn, Sarah, and Rebecca. Rebecca screamed when she laid eyes on Darrell.

"Becca Boo, it's me, Darrell" Darrell said, showing her powers. She glanced down Brutus to see blood on his boots. "What have you done?!"

"Your father put up a small fight" Brutus replied "Had to put him down"

"You will kill Hamato Yoshi" Shredder said, holding a knife to Rebecca's throat "Or your sisters die"

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the beginning to a 3 chapter ending. I have been loving this story! But I have an epic ending idea and I thought that this would be the perfect lead up to it. Merry Christmas and I will see you in the new year! My next upload will probably be in 2015, but it may be the day before. Also, for a project I had to make in school, I have a mask that I made to represent Darrell in the story. If you would like to see a picture, it will be on my deviantart page. Link is in my bio.<strong>_


	14. Who Is My Family? Pt 1

_**Here we go, time to see what will happen to Darrell. This may have some disturbing content, read at your own risk. I could not wait till after the holidays for this...**_

* * *

><p>"I won't do it! I won't hurt my family!" Darrell yelled, trying to freeze Shredder, but found herself unable to use her powers. "What-what's going on?!" she said, looking at her hands<p>

"I activated the D-chips Master Shredder" said Rahzar, walking into the room. Darrell growled at him, remembering what he tried to do to Mikey.

"Enough!" Shredder yelled, getting a glare from Darrell "You will obey or I kill them" He pointed his gauntlet at her still restrained sisters.

"You won't hurt them" Darrell growled "Otherwise you lose your leverage"

"Darrell, I don't know what happened to you, but don't do what he says" Carolyn begged as shackles were placed on her "Protect your new family, we never protected you"

"Be quiet, you stupid girl" Shredder yelled "Take them to the dungeon" Carolyn began to follow her sisters to the dungeon, when she delivered a roundhouse kick to Brutus' face. Darrell eyes were as big as saucers, not knowing this about her older sister. Carolyn tried to choke Rahzar, but was stopped by Shredder.

"Stupid child" Shredder said as he stabbed Carolyn in the back. She fell over, screaming in pain.

"Carolyn!" Darrell screamed, racing to her sister's side "Stay with me! You're gonna be alright" Tears began to stream down Darrell's cheeks.

"Get...them...out of here" Carolyn whispered, before she breathed her last breath

"Carolyn...No!" Darrell cried, when everything went black.

"Take her to TCRI" Shredder said, after her hit her in the back of the head "Make her obey in anyway possible"

Rahzar pressed a button, turning off the D-chips and making Brutus able to teleport again, as he and Darrell disappeared.

* * *

><p>"We have to find her!" Donnie yelled, racing to get supplies<p>

"Why would Shredder want Darrell?" Raph asked "I mean, he didn't go for any of us"

"Raph's right Donnie, we need to think about this" Leo said, trying to come up with a plan of extraction

"Easy for you to say" Donnie retorted "You almost let Raph kill her" The Kraang communication orb started lighting up.

"Oh no" Donnie said as a thought crossed his mind. What if the Kraang got her, they've tried before. Then his fear was confirmed. "It says that Darrell is going to be put in some sort of memory machine for Shredder" he said, concern in his voice "What if...she forgets us and works for the Shredder?" Tears began to fall down his cheeks "I can't lose her again Leo" He buried his head in his hands "I-I can't"

"You won't" Leo said, placing a hand on Donnie's shoulder "We're going to save her. And here's how..."

* * *

><p>As Darrell was placed in the memory machine, Brutus stood by, making sure the Kraang didn't take her.<p>

"Why should Kraang let the one known as Shredder have the one known as Experiment 14?" a Kraangdroid asked

"Because, if you do this, you will get April O'Niel" Brutus replied

"Kraang, start the machine" another one said as a blue light began to surround Darrell

* * *

><p><em>"Hamato Yoshi never cared for you" A voice in Darrell's head said. She saw herself training in the dojo with the turtles. When Mikey knocked her down, Splinter just laughed.<em>

_"Stupid girl" he said "You will never be a ninja"_

_"He turned you into a monster" said the voice. Instead of Karai mutating her, she saw Splinter mutating her._

_"He took you family from you" The voice spoke again. Darrell saw the night on the rooftops, but instead of her freezing Donnie, Splinter stabbed him. Instead of Raph stabbing her, Splinter stabbed Raph. She saw him slit Mikey's throat and cut off Leo's head._

_"You monster!" Darrell screamed "You killed my brothers! Your sons!"_

_"And now, I will kill you" Splinter said, when Shredder ran across the rooftop, pushing her out of the way of the oncoming sword._

_"Run, child!" Shredder screamed. They both ran into a Kraang ship, leaving Splinter behind._

_"I-I trusted him" Darrell weeped_

_"He used you" Shredder replied "Now, let's go home"_

_She remembered training with Shredder until present times, when she killed her 'useless' older sister, and locked the other two in the dungeon._

* * *

><p>"It is done" Kraang said, as Brutus teleported back to Shredder's lair, Darrell in arm. Just after they left, the turtles came bursting through the doors.<p>

"Where's our sister" Leo yelled

"With the one know as Shredder" a Kraangdroid replied "And you will now be known as destroyed"

"Guys" Donnie said "We need to get to Shredder" He turned around when a laser beam hit his arm "Ghaaaaa" he screamed, clutching it.

"We need to get you home first" Leo replied, picking him up piggy-back style and running, Raph and Mikey following. When they got underground, Leo paused for a moment. "Raph, you take Donnie home. Mikey, you and I are going to scope out Shredder's lair"

"I'll meet you there when the genius is ready" Raph said, before taking Donnie from Leo and running to the lair

"Do you think Darrell's alright?" Mikey asked, his baby blue eyes full of concern

"I don't know little brother" Leo replied "I don't know"

* * *

><p>Darrell woke up in a room that she thought she remembered, screaming for the nightmare she just had. Shredder came dashing into the room.<p>

"Darrell, my child, what is it?" he asked, smirking under his mask

"I-I saw him kill them again, l-like it was yesterday" Darrell replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. Shredder knelt down and placed his hand on her knee.

"That is why we will train, so you can get your revenge on Hamato Yoshi" he said.

Darrell wiped away her tears and gave a stern nod and got up, taking off her white mask, and instead, putting on a black one.

* * *

><p>Leo and Mikey stood outside her window. "She, she thinks we're dead?" Mikey asked, tears building up in his eyes<p>

"It was the memory machine" Leo replied "She thinks father killed us" He stood up and started walking away "Come on, we gotta tell the other's"

* * *

><p><em>One month later...<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm ready" Darrell said placing her weapons on her back. After a month, she now had mastered the chigriki, along with a tanto, and a bo staff. She had mastered her powers, and even learned to read other's minds, thank to Brutus. 18 hour a day of training, preparing herself for this day.<p>

"Good" Shredder replied "Brutus will take you to his lair"

Darrell gave a nod, then held on to Brutus as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Strong TP signal" Donnie yelled<p>

"What?" Mikey asked

"Teleportation, you dumbass" Raph said, flicking Mikey's head

"Where is it leading too?" Leo asked, looking at the radar

"Right...here" Donnie replied

"She's come for Splinter" Leo said, running to the dojo "Protect father"

As Raph and Mikey ran after Leo, Donnie ran to Darrell's room. "Darrell!" he shouted when he opened the door, only to be hit by a blast of cold air.

"Where is Hamato Yoshi?" Darrell asked, more like demanded

"Darrell, it's me, Donnie" Donnie said, trying to recover from the blast

"Donatello died months ago. Where is Hamato Yoshi?!" she pulled out her tanto an pointed it at Donnie

"Darrell, look into my eyes" Donnie begged "It's me, I'm not dead"

Darrell began to look into his eyes, seeing memories of Christmas, though she thought he was dead at that point. "Ghaaaa" she groaned, starting to get a headache. She clutched her head, dropped her sword, fell to her knees, and closed her eyes. "No, you're dead" she gritted her teeth

"Look at me" Donnie said, kneeling down and grabbing her hands, forcing her to look at him "I'm still here"

The memories cam flooding back. The kidnapping, the mutation, the freezing, the stabbing, the pain, her sisters, it all came back at once. Things that were once true were fake, and things fake now true.

"GHAAAAAAAA" Darrell screamed, her ears ringing, her vision, white.

"Donnie! What did you do?!" Mikey yelled, running out of the dojo

"She's remembering" Donnie replied, looking up to see Brutus with a scowl on his face.

"You will pay for this turtle" Brutus yelled "You and your master" Then he disappeared.

"Quick" Donnie said, picking Darrell up, who was still screaming "Let's get her to my lab"

* * *

><p>"Master" Brutus said, kneeling "She began remembering"<p>

"She may still be loyal to me" Shredder replied "Not knowing what is real and fake. Make a connection through her mind Brutus, keep track of her"

"Yes sir" Brutus replied, leaving the room

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1, complete. What do you think will happen next? Find out in a few days!<strong>_


	15. Who Is My Family? Pt 2

_**Part 2 of 3!**_

* * *

><p>"GHAAAAAAAAA!" Darrell screamed, louder than before. She felt as if her head was about to explode, the memories of everything came flooding back. She was still knelt down on the floor, but now in the lab.<p>

"Donnie, how do we help her?!" Mikey yelled over her screaming. Her screams had been getting louder and louder for the past few minutes.

"I don't know!" Donnie replied, also yelling "We have to let the memories come back!"

* * *

><p>Everything in Darrell's head went silent for a moment as she had a memory about her time at the farmhouse.<p>

"Darrell, time to make ice cream" her mom called

"Yeah!" Darrell exclaimed. Everytime they would make ice cream, she would get to freeze it.

* * *

><p>"<strong>GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<strong>" Darrell screamed, her loudest time yet, before she fell over from exhaustion.

"What happened?!" Raph yelled, running into the lab "Who was screaming bloody murder?" He then noticed Darrell, knocked out on the floor. "What the hell happened?!"

"Her real memories came back all at once, it was too much for her to take" Donnie replied, kneeling down next to Darrell, picking her up, then placing her on the cot "I would give her some space, we have no idea what lies Shredder told her"

"What about Splinter's safety?" Raph asked

"I have no idea what she thinks she knows, or what she remembers" Donnie looked at her, now stirring in her sleep "One thing's for sure though, she'll never be the same again"

"D-Donnie?" Darrell asked, sitting up and rubbing her head "Are...Are you really there?"

Donnie knelt down next to her "Yes, I'm right here"

"Your, your alive!" She hugged him, tears streaming down her face "I thought you were dead!"

"What did Shredder do to you?" Raph asked, not thinking before he spoke

"He took care of me" Darrell replied, before realizing who said that "Raph!" She kept off the bed and hugged him as tight as she could. "How-How are you still alive? I saw Hamato Yoshi kill you!"

"Shredder warped your mind" Donnie replied "Put you in some machine that changed your memories"

"No, he-he saved me from getting killed" Darrell said, before pulling away from her hug with Raph "Or, at least I think he did. My head..."

"What do you remember?" Donnie asked "Maybe we can help you"

"I remember Splinter killing you, but I also remember freezing you on the same night" Darrell replied, before getting another migraine

"Don't overthink it Darrell" Donnie said, sitting her down "You had a major memory attack a minute ago"

"I-I need to kill Yoshi" Darrell began to stand up, but was pushed down by Donnie "I have orders"

"Shredder doesn't control you anymore" Mikey said "You don't have to do what he says"

"Yes I do" Darrell replied "He has my little sisters!" She pushed Donnie away "If I don't kill him, Shredder kills them"

* * *

><p>"Anything from Darrell yet" Shredder asked for the thousandth time.<p>

"Nothing yet sir, she hasn't contacted me through or frequency" Brutus replied

"You have to try to contact her"

"If I may ask sir, why do you care so much for this girl?"

"You may not ask, now contact her!"

* * *

><p><em>"Darrell, how's the mission going?" <em>

"It's Brutus" Darrell said "I need to make contact"

_"I was just about to engage, now stay out of my head idiot" _Darrell thought "I bought us a few minutes, but he won't stop till I have Splinter"

"I have an idea" Donnie said, pulling out a syringe "I'll give this to Splinter, you contact Brutus, and we act like we're knocked out"

"What's in the syringe?" Raph asked

"It'll slow his heartbeat long enough for them to get to the Shredder's lair, make sure they think he's dead" Donnie replied, starting to go over the facts. When Donnie and Darrell had gone over every possible outcome and come up with a plan, Darrell stood up.

"Raph, give me a few cuts" Darrell said "I need to make it look as if I really did fight him"

"Are you sure?" Raph gave a questioning look

"I need to make it look at if I fought a ninja master" Darrell replied, bracing herself for impact "Hit me with your best shot"

* * *

><p>"Master Splinter" Donnie said, entering the dojo "We need to help Darrell"<p>

"How is that my son?" Splinter asked

"Shredder is holding her sisters hostage, the only way to free them is if you 'die'"

"And what are you suggesting Donatello?"

"I have a sedative that will slow your heart beat to 4 beats a minute, enough to make them think you're dead, last's long enough for you to get into Shredder's lair"

"Keep it coming Raph, sell it!" Darrell screamed

"What is Raphael doing?" Splinter asked

"Making it look as though she fought you" Donnie replied

"Will this plan work?" Leo asked

"It should" Donnie motioned for Splinter to kneel down so he could reach his neck "This may hurt a little" When the sedative reached Splinter's heart he laid down, not wanting to fall over. "It's time!" Donnie yelled

"This may hurt a little Raph" Darrell said, entering the dojo with the others

"What may-" Raph started to say when Darrell hit his head with a blast of ice

"Who's next"

* * *

><p><em>"Brutus, it's done" <em>Darrell said through telepathy

"Master, it is done" Brutus said

"Bring the body to me" Shredder replied, then Brutus disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Nice job Icy" Brutus said, looking at the knocked out bodies of the turtles "And Yoshi?"<p>

"Hit him with my kakute" Darrell replied, holding up her ring, showing a small about of blood "Snake venom"

"Nice, good job, for a turtle" Brutus joked. Darrell elbowed him, before they grabbed hold of Splinter's body, and teleported back to Shredder's HQ.

"You think that'll work?" Mikey asked, just waking up, along with the other's

"We'll see" Leo replied "We'll see"

* * *

><p>"Well done, my child" Shredder said, seeing the 'dead' body of Hamato Yoshi "You are now my second-in-command"<p>

"Father!" Karai yelled, standing next to him "I'm your second-in-command!"

"She has more potential Karai, you will listen to her!"

"Oroku Saki" Splinter said, getting up "You have hurt my family for too long! Brainwashing is where I draw the line!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>One more part!<strong>_


	16. My Family Is

**_Final part! Hope you guys liked this story!_**

* * *

><p>"Stupid child" Shredder growled "I treated you like a daughter! I gave you a home! And you betrayed me to that rat! You will pay for what you have done!" He began to charge, when Splinter kicked him.<p>

"You will not harm my daughter!" Splinter yelled

"She is not your daughter! Rahzar, take her to the dungeon and kill her sisters!" Shredder demanded

Rahzar grabbed Darrell's hair and began dragging her across the floor. "Splinter! Help! I-I can't use my powers here!" Darrell screamed, trying to break free from Rahzar's grip. "Father!"

"He's not you FATHER!" Shredder screamed, still fighting Splinter

* * *

><p>Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph entered the dungeon through the sewers.<p>

"We need to find Darrell's sisters" Leo said "Follow me" As they walked through the dungeon, they heard screams come from outside the entrance.

"It's Darrell!" Donnie gasped "Shredder's gonna kill her!" They then heard crying from the cell next to them. Donnie looked in, and saw two girls, looking similar to Darrell as a human. "We found them!"

"Hurry up, here they come" Leo said. Donnie unlocked the door to the cell, carried the girls out, and ran back to the sewers. He placed them in the sewer system, before turning around.

"Stay here" he said to the girls "I'll be back with your sister" He ran back to the fight that had started with Rahzar, Darrell now in a cell. Donnie let her out, getting a hug in return.

"We need to cut the power" Darrell said, pulling away from the hug, then running to the engine room "We need to deactivate the D-chips"

"D-what?" Donnie asked, following her

"You see those blue lights?" Darrell asked, pointing at the ceiling. Donnie nodded. "They keep me from using my powers, cutting the power will give us the advantage" Darrell stopped in her tracks, Karai standing right in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't the special child" Karai mocked

"Karai, I am still second-in-command, unless Shredder said otherwise. Stand down" Darrell ordered

"I don't think so" Karai replied

"Excuse me, second-in-WOAH!" Donnie started, before having to dodge a star aimed for his face.

"You mutated me!" Darrell yelled, pulling out her tanto in one hand, and her chigriki in the other, beginning to attack "I can't even look at my sister's without them being scared"

"And you'll never see them again" Karai yelled, throwing her tanto at Darrell's stomach, when Donnie jumped in the way. A grunt escaped his mouth as he fell over.

"YOU BITCH!" Darrell screamed, letting all her rage out. All she could see was red. They fought their way into engine room, and before Karai could stop her, Darrell destroyed the power grid. She glared at Karai as the feeling of powers came back to her. "And now, you will pay" She yelled, before screaming and slamming her foot onto the ground, freezing Karai instantly. She heard a groan from Donnie as worry rushed over her. "Donnie" she said, kneeling beside him "Stay with me"

She began to let down her hair, when Shredder came up behind him, and cut it. "You will not save him!" he yelled "Where is Karai?!"

"LEO!" Darrell screamed, before Shredder was knocked down by Splinter

"You will not touch her!" Splinter said, before Leo ran into the room, and joined the fight.

"Donnie, stay with me! Stay with me!" Darrell said franticly, her hair had turned all brown. She placed his hand on her head "Flower gleam and glow, let you...light shine" She began to cry.

"Darrell, it's no...use" Donnie said, pulling his hand down

"No, it will work" Darrell said, now determined as she began to sing with all her might

_Flower gleam and glow  
><em>_Let you light shine_

She spun her hands around, creating a yellow glowing ball in-between her hands.

_Make the clock reverse  
><em>_Come and turn back time_

_Heal what has been hurt  
><em>_May your pain be mine  
><em>_Save what has been lost  
><em>_Bring back what once was mine  
><em>

Darrell's stomach began to turn red as she finished the song.

_And turn...back time_

Darrell pressed the ball of light into Donnie's chest, then fell over as the wound on Donnie moved from him to her. "Darrell, what have you done?!" He hovered over her, trying to stop the bleeding, when Mikey screamed from the other room.

"G-go" Darrell said "I'll be here"

Donnie hesitated, when he heard Shredder laugh. "Don't leave, you got that" he said getting up

"You got it...D" Darrell replied, as Donnie turned and ran to the fight.

* * *

><p>As Donnie ran off to help his brothers, Darrell smiled, knowing that her sacrifice was worth it. She always dreamed that they would be safe. She began to sing, what she thought was her final song.<p>

_I have always...dreamed_  
><em>That their...life will be<em>  
><em>Like a...fairytale<br>__Their...perfect...fantasy_

_It...will always...be more_  
><em>Than...a...dream...<em>

As her vision went blurry, she saw a black blur stand over her, before she lost consciousness

* * *

><p>They had to retreat. Footbots were everywhere, and more coming by the second. "Raph, get Darrell, she's by the engine room!" Donnie yelled, making a way out. "Be careful, she's unstable!"<p>

When Raph got to the engine room though, Darrell's body was gone, only a pool of blood was left of her. "Raph let's go!" Leo yelled

* * *

><p>When they were a safe distance away from Shredder, Donnie noticed that Raph didn't have Darrell. "Where is she?!" Donnie yelled<p>

"She wasn't there" Raph replied "Only a big pool of blood"

"Well, she can't just disappear!" Donnie screamed "We need to find her!" He began to rush back to the building, when Leo stopped him.

"We will Donnie" Leo said calmly, placing his hand on Donnie's shoulder "We always find our family. Now come on, let's get her sisters to a safe place"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sequel will be out within the next few days! Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
